The present invention relates generally to timekeeping devices and, in particular, to a timekeeping device having an integrally formed clip assembly for easy attachment about a user""s clothing or outer garments, backpack, golf bag or other equipment such as a bicycle.
Manufacturers have long desired a watch construction that provides a user with easy access to the display to see the time. Most conventionally, watches and/or other timekeeping devices have been generally designed to be worn about a user""s wrist. However, it is well known that watches and/or other timekeeping devices have been constructed to be adorned about other parts of the body, such as on a ring, pendent, or other articles.
With the increase in popularity of outdoor sports, such as hiking and biking, a need for timekeeping devices to be worn about one""s outer garments and/or attached about one""s equipment, has been increased. However, the current state of the art has not sufficiently fulfilled the need. That is, the constructions of such timekeeping devices have been less than desirable.
Accordingly, a timekeeping device that can be worn about a user""s outer garments and/or attached to the user""s equipment and, in particular, a device that facilitates the securing to and removal thereof is desired. The present invention fulfills the void in the state of the art and meets the aforementioned and below mentioned objectives.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the present invention, a timekeeping device that can be worn about a user""s outer garments and can be attached to the user""s equipment is provided. In a preferred embodiment, the timekeeping device comprises a housing; timekeeping functionality positioned within the housing; a clip assembly integrally coupled to the housing, wherein the clip assembly comprises a first member and a second member hingedly coupled to the first member at a hinge point, whereby pressure against the second member causes the second member to rotate relative to the first member about the hinge point to permit coupling of the timekeeping device to an object of interest. In a particular configuration, the second member is releasably engageable with the first member. Additionally, the housing may include a receptacle for receiving a casing within which the timekeeping functionality that maintains the timekeeping functions is disposed. Preferably, the housing and at least the first member are formed from a unitary mold, and preferably from plastic. The object of interest, for example, may be a backpack, beltloop or bicycle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a timekeeping device that can be worn about a user""s article of clothing and/or attached to the user""s equipment.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a timekeeping device that can be easily and rapidly secured to and removed from a user""s article of clothing and/or equipment.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a timekeeping device that can be easily secured to and removed from an object other than one worn about a user""s body, wherein the object includes a backpack, golf bag, bicycle or the like.